Tisoki
Tisoki is a British producer who debuted on Monstercat with his remix of Topi's original song, Backup, which was free released. Timeline 2016 * Remixes ** Topi - Backup *** December 6, 2016 2018 * Singles ** Bring It Back *** April 30, 2018 ** Wobble (with Crankdat) *** September 27, 2018 Off-Monstercat Releases EPs * Night Ride (2014) *# Low *# Kabuki VIP *# Isolation *# Flight * Time Travel (2017) *# Time Travel *# Want U 2 Know (feat. joegarratt) *# Stussin (feat. Gravity) *# Haunted by You * Everybody Dies (2018) *# Push It *# Guess Who (with Tank Parade) *# All Like That *# Simulation *# Gave You Love (feat. joegarratt) * Relate (with WATGOOD) (The Remixes) (2019) *# Relate *# Relate (Taiki Nulight Remix) *# Relate (MineSweepa Remix) *# Relate (Benda Remix) *# Relate (ETC!ETC! x Styles & Complete Remix) *# Relate (MATT DOE Remix) * Razor Blades (2019) *# Razor Blades *# Relate (with WATGOOD) *# Don't Lie (feat. Karra) *# Suffer *# Cell Phone Singles * 2013 ** Only You (with Skoshki) * 2014 ** Sneaky (with Frilla) ** Starfox ** Low VIP * 2015 ** Departed (with Boy Kid Cloud) ** Death Mode (feat. Gravity) ** Sneaky VIP (with Frilla) ** 3KAWAII5U ** Low (Sideproject Remix) ** Don't Stop ** WERK ** Don't Stop (Topi Remix) ** Back With A Vengeance VIP ** I Feel * 2016 ** Undisclosed (with Topi) ** What Are They? (with Boy Kid Cloud) ** Samurai (with Stabby) ** Happy Bro Things ** Memories (feat. Megan Hamilton) ** Adrenaline ** Adrenaline VIP ** How About It (with WATGOOD) ** Forest Temple (Tisoki VIP) (with Spag Heddy) ** Everybody Know Me (with Jarvis) * 2017 ** Jok (with Spag Heddy) ** Jok (with Spag Heddy) (Ivory Remix) ** How About It (Tisoki VIP) (with WATGOOD) ** In Your Eyes (feat. Von Alexander) ** In Your Eyes (feat. Von Alexander) (Stabby Remix) ** Friends Forever (with Oliverse) ** New Wave ** Haunted by You (Reprise) * 2018 ** Different Idea ** Symmetry ** Babylon (with Jauz) ** Botellas (feat. Godwonder) (with GTA) ** Hold On (with Half Empty) ** Depression & Anger ** Push It ** All Like That * 2019 ** Botellas (feat. Godwonder) (with GTA) (Juyen Sebulba Remix) ** Botellas (feat. Godwonder) (with GTA) (Freebot Remix) ** The Devil's Back ** Relate (with WATGOOD) ** Don't Lie (feat. Karra) ** No Ceilings (feat. UnoTheActivist) (with Diamond Pistols) ** Razor Blades ** Evil As Hell Remixes * 2015 ** Borgore x Addison - School Daze (with Borgore) ** Ray Volpe - By Your Side ** Jack&Jordan - Get That * 2016 ** Oliverse - Hold It Down ** Delta Heavy - White Flag ** Getter - Rip N Dip (with Ray Volpe) * 2017 ** GRiZ - Rather Be Free (feat. Muzzy Bearr) ** Bro Safari x Dillon Francis x Salvatore Ganacci - XL * 2018 ** Oliverse - Leave Them Behind ** Valentino Khan - Lick It ** Dion Timmer - Textacy ** AWAY - Sleepwalker (feat. London Thor) * 2019 ** Party Favor - Blame (feat. Naïka) ** QUIX - Stonger (feat. Elanese) Category:Remixers Category:Tisoki discography Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Disciple artists Category:NEST HQ artists Category:Never Say Die artists Category:Bassrush artists Category:Spirited artists Category:OWSLA artists Category:Firepower artists Category:Buygore artists Category:Electro Artists Category:Trap artists Category:Armada artists